


All The Things We Cannot See

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AS IF THAT'S NOT ALL I DO, Angst, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, implied ushikawa, just...all the angst, kinda porn lol, some anon challenged me to write angst, teen rating cuz it's kinda nsfw-ish at the start, this is just a wild ride lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata get sexy. Then someone finds a secret phone and everything goes to shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG GUYS IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED WRITING HAIKYUU FANFIC WOW!!!!!!
> 
> Nov. 1st 2015 was when I posted my very first hq!! fic (that angsty make-up fic after The Kagehina Fight that we Still Don't Talk About). I can't believe it, it's been such an amazing ride!! I've made so many friends and a lot of progress (I think!!) as a fanfic writer because of this fandom :') Thanks to all of you guys for reading my shiz and giving me feedback and support and all that good stuff, it means so much, like it's so amazing to know you guys are there and reading and enjoying(??I hope??)the content I make for y'all. ILYASM!!! <3333
> 
> All that being said, thanks for reading this smol angsty thing that I already posted via tumblr, and am now posting here as my one year gift to you guys XD tyasm

 

 

 

Oikawa’s hand slipped up Hinata’s back, pressed between his shoulder blades, his smooth skin burning under Oikawa’s fingers. He rocked his hips up and heard Hinata gasp, felt him gasp into his own mouth. Oikawa smiled against Hinata’s lips. He rubbed circles into Hinata’s back, palmed his hand over _that ass_ , gripping it so tight Hinata moaned, his back arching.

“Tooru,” Hinata breathed. His cheeks were red, his lips slick from Oikawa’s own tongue. Hinata sat up for a moment, closing his eyes, grinding his ass down and groaning loudly as he felt all of Oikawa beneath him.

Oikawa grinned. “You feeling okay, Sho-chan?” He brought up one hand to Hinata’s mouth, pressing his thumb to the pink lips slightly parted.

Without even opening his eyes, Hinata took Oikawa’s thumb into his mouth greedily, sucking and moaning. He kept up his rocking motion, grinding back and forth, relentlessly pressing the heat of his round ass down onto Oikawa’s crotch.

Oikawa leaned back against the pillow, eyes narrowing, a bleary smile on his lips. He let his mind go blank, let his body react how it wanted to Hinata, to the burning furnace on top of him, the small body that was so beautiful Oikawa thought he might explode right there. Oikawa couldn’t keep his hands off him, he was such a perfect little ray of sunshine.

While Hinata sucked on the fingers of one hand, Oikawa’s other hand roamed Hinata’s body hungrily. He brushed his fingers along Hinata’s pale throat, felt his collarbones, his chest, the hard muscles of his stomach, swept down to his hips, gripped his ass again, feathered up along his smooth, arched back, grabbed the small bicep flexing for his fingers, then back to his neck, his hair, his cheeks, his chest, his lips, his stomach, his shoulders, his legs, thighs, calves, his waist, his ass, everything, everything, _everything about him, he wanted it all underneath him_.

Oikawa lunged forward suddenly, took his fingers from Hinata’s mouth, and pressed their lips together. He grabbed Hinata around the waist, easily picking him up and switching their positions. Now Oikawa leaned over Hinata, and Hinata lay on his back, his fluffy hair bright against the pale blue pillow. Oikawa’s arms and legs caged in Hinata’s small body like Oikawa wanted to possess him forever. He did.

Hinata’s face was flushed, his eyes wide. “Fuck,” he said with a laugh. “Have I ever told you how hot it is that you can do that?”

Oikawa grinned. He leaned up onto his knees, sitting on his ankles. “What do you mean, Chibi-chan? You mean like… _this_?” He swooped down and slipped his hands under Hinata’s back, picking him up again and bringing him close. Hinata giggled, his high laugh like pure music in the room. He swung his legs around Oikawa’s waist instinctively so he wouldn’t fall off, and the two of them slotted together like it was where they’d always meant to fit.

Hinata touched his forehead to Oikawa’s, gazing into his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered, grinning. “That. I like it when you pick me up, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa hummed happily, his hands running up and down Hinata’s back, slipping under his tight underwear to grip that gorgeous ass again. “Well, you’re so small, it’s kinda easy.”

Normally Hinata would squawk a heated protest at the comment about his size, but with Oikawa he only blushed furiously and grinned again, pressing a loud, sloppy kiss to Oikawa’s mouth. “Oikawa-san,” he panted, bouncing up and down in Oikawa’s lap in a way that made Oikawa _burn_ with lust. “Oikawa-san, I’m ready now.” Hinata’s pupils were blown wide, his entire body flushed. “I want you inside me _now_.”

Oikawa beamed. “As you wish, my little prince.”

Hinata giggled, smiling just as brightly. He hopped off Oikawa and darted to the bathroom. “I’ll get the lube!”

Oikawa watched him go, smiling fondly. He leaned back in the bed, lacing his fingers under his head. He closed his eyes, listening to Hinata rifle through the drawers, a feeling of warmth creeping through his chest, knowing he was always so close to him, just a room away, after what had felt like decades apart when he’d pined for him, lusted for and loved after him. But now he was here, Hinata was his, and he was Hinata’s, and they were together, and—

“What is this?”

Oikawa slipped one eye open, chuckling at the serious tone in Hinata’s voice. “What’s what, cupca—”

He froze.

Hinata held a phone in his hand. A disposable one. It was flipped open, powered on. The little screen glared.

“Hinata, wait—”

Hinata dropped the phone on the ground and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door behind him.

Oikawa flew off the bed and to the phone on the floor. He crouched over it, peering into the screen. What had Hinata seen?

The screen showed the message inbox was open. The most recent texts from last week were right at the top.

Oikawa felt the warmth in his chest from a moment ago die at once. Any flash of sunlight in the room was suddenly sour, a dark cold creeping into his body.

Hinata had seen everything.

Oikawa dropped the phone, leaping to the door. “Hinata!”

Outside their room, Hinata was already dressed. He grabbed his keys off the counter. “I’m getting out of here,” he muttered to himself.

“Wait, Hinata,” Oikawa pleaded. He yanked sweatpants on over his underwear. He closed the bedroom door, sealing the disposable phone inside, as if to separate them from it for a moment. “Hinata, please, it’s not what—”

Hinata whirled around, his fiery eyes dead, the usual light that fell from his body suddenly dark and black, a void that sucked in brightness and spat it out, chewed and malformed and wrong. “Don’t you _dare_ say it’s not what I think it is, Tooru!”

His own name sank into Oikawa like a knife, deep and cold in the center of his gut, slicing clean through his body and his blood. He felt his breath leave his lungs. “Hinata,” he whispered. “Please.”

“When did it start?” Hinata said. His voice was distant.

_Don’t look at me like that._

“Hinata, there isn’t anything—”

“Yes, there _is_ , Tooru!”

Oikawa’s hands bunched the material of his sweatpants in his fingers.

_Don’t look at me like you don’t know me._

“It was just a friend, from college. He wanted to catch up. We were getting coffee. That’s all. Ushijima would never… _I_ would never—not on you, not ever.”

Hinata laughed. It was wrong. It didn’t fill the room. It echoed. Like the room was a cavern. Like the laugh came from far away.

_Don’t look at me like that, please, I can’t bear it_.

“Coffee with a friend doesn’t need a secret phone, Tooru.”

Every syllable plunged deeper into his gut, his name the horrible wound at the end.

_Look at me like you hate me, like you you’re angry, not like that, please, god, not like that—_

Hinata turned away, gripping his keys so hard his knuckles were white. “I mean, hey,” he whispered. “Don’t stop if you’re enjoying yourself. Just keep stringing us both along, right?”

Oikawa collapsed to the floor, back against the wall. He covered his mouth with his hands, staring up at Hinata. He wanted to reach out to him, to stop him, to hold onto him again. But there was too much distance between their bodies, a phone’s glaring screen filled the room between them.

_Don’t look at me like you_ expected _this._

Hinata opened the door. “I need some time to think about this.” Maybe he said that. Oikawa wasn’t sure. He couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t feel anything, only numbness in the center of his skull.

Hinata closed the door, and Oikawa was left alone with his sobs.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*
> 
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> I haven't written Oihina in a while... I makes me miss a certan other fic that I need to get back to updating...
> 
> Ah, time :)))
> 
> legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com come screm at me so i can apologize for this


End file.
